melanie_martinez_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tag, You're It
Audio. thumb|center|335 px ''Letra. Looking at me through your window Boy, you had your eye out for a little (I'll cut you up and make you dinner You've reached the end, you are the winner) Rolling down your tinted window Driving next to me real slow, he said ("Let me take you for a joyride I've got some candy for you inside") Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself? Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Little bit of poison in me I can taste your skin in my teeth (I love it when I hear you breathing I hope to God you're never leaving) Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Can anybody hear me? I'm hidden under ground Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself? Saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" He's saying, "tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it" Eenie meenie miny mo Get your lady by her toes If she screams, don't let her go Eenie meenie miny mo Your mother said to pick the very best girl And I am Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Running through the parking lot He chased me and he wouldn't stop Tag, you're it, tag, you're it Grabbed my hand, pushed me down Took the words right out my mouth Tag, you're it, tag, tag, you're it Letra en Español.'' Al mirarme a través de tu ventana, chico, tenías la mirada atenta por un rato, "te cortaré y haré la cena, has alcanzado el final, eres la ganadora" Al bajar tu ventana tintada, conduciendo hacia me muy despacio, dijo: "déjame llevarte a un viaje de placer, tengo caramelos para ti adentro" Corriendo por el estacionamiento, me persiguió y no iba a parar, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes," tomó mi mano, me derrumbó, me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes" ¿Puede alguien escucharme? Estoy escondida bajo la tierra, ¿puede alguien escucharme? ¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma? diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes," está diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes" Hay un poquito de veneno en mí, puedo saborear tu piel en mis dientes, "amo cuando te escucho respirando, espero por Dios que nunca vayas a marcharte" Corriendo por el estacionamiento, me persiguió y no iba a parar, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes," tomó mi mano, me derrumbó, me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes" ¿Puede alguien escucharme? Estoy escondida bajo la tierra, ¿puede alguien escucharme? ¿Estoy hablando conmigo misma? diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes," está diciendo, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes" De tin marín de dos pingüé, toma a tu dama por los dedos del pie, si chilla, no la sueltes, de tin marín de dos pingüé, tu madre dijo que eligieras a la mejor chica, y soy yo Corriendo por el estacionamiento, me persiguió y no iba a parar, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes," tomó mi mano, me derrumbó, me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes" Corriendo por el estacionamiento, me persiguió y no iba a parar, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, las traes," tomó mi mano, me derrumbó, me quitó las palabras directamente de mi boca, "tocada, las traes. Tocada, tocada, las traes" Categoría:Letras Categoría:Cry Baby